


Neverlove

by Kekune



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Other, Sad, Slash, Teen Wolf, sterek, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekune/pseuds/Kekune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the nogitsune possesses Stiles there's only one person who can save him: Derek Hale. However, Derek has to fight his own feelings first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverlove

Neverlove

"When the nogitsune gains the upper hand, you have to kill me, Derek.", Stiles said suppliantly as he freed himself out of possession for a very moment. His eyes had their typical sparkle. Full of sly humor and cockiness.  
The lightning bulb’s small rays of light shone bright in his eyes. Eyes brown like chocolate and without the pain Derek saw in them a few minutes ago.  
Stile’s eyes were way too warm and mischiefious for such a terrible situation, way too present.  
His gazes had always let them forget about the seriousness of life. But this time Stilinski smiled for himself.  
The happiness in his eyes were just a mechanism to protect himself, otherwise the burden of this possession would have broke him.  
Eyes which Derek loved so much, eyes he wanted to protect at all costs.  
He nodded slightly, gave Stiles a silent promise to save him. Even though death seemed to be the only possible solution. Derek would have loved to give his own life instead of him.  
"You’re the only one who can do it. Scott and Malia will not be able to.", Stiles said.

It was evening already and the weak artificial light throw a silver shadow on the high school floor on which they looked at each other. They were alone.  
Stiles couldn’t see the desperation on Derek’s face.  
"If you only knew…", he muttered softly. His lips were moving, his mouth closed, words he just said to himself. He didn't feel an intention to say them out loud.   
He knew he had these feelings for too long. Every time he liked a person more than he should his life turned into a nightmare. Every time he recognized that he had been fallen in love, his world fell apart.  
He remembered Kate, the long blonde curls, her arrogant smile with which he had been so in love. Which he loved until the moment she burned his family and betrayed him.  
That's what he wanted to spare himself.  
That's why he kept quiet, why he didn't tell Stiles his feelings because he wanted it to never happen again. Because he wouldn't survive losing another beloved person.  
Lycanthropy was a curse which took everything away he ever cared for. Again and again.  
His friend transformed again, that's why Derek hadn't the chance to start crying.   
Stile's face turned dark, his eyes looked empty, his skin was faint and then his expression became cold as ice.  
Derek recognized it as soon as it began and jumped in front of his friend when the nogitsune tried to push a knife into his chest. For a very moment he would have loved to die, he imagined the creature pulling his heart out.  
He took Stile's hand instead which was holding the weapon with inhuman strength. Derek knew Stiles was imprisoned in his own body, unable to free himself.  
His hands were rigid but warm, they felt exactly like the first time Derek had the chance to hold them. He remembered that moment like it was yesterday. The moment when the Kanima paralyzed him and Stiles rescued him. Derek smiled because he didn't want to release Stiles hand. Good thing he could blame the poison.   
Back then Stiles fingers were so fragile, this new strength didn't fit them.  
Stile's bones cracked as Derek took the weapon himself and pushed it into Stile's chest, as he jabs out over and over again.  
"I'm so sorry...", he whispered.  
It was the first time in forever that Derek apologized to someone.   
He never wanted to be more powerless, more weak.  
The creature began to fidget because it wanted to be alive so much.   
Stile's shirt was covered in blood, his eyes human again as the blood seeps on the floor. That's when the nogitsune stopped and the possession ended.  
Derek kneeled beside him, his hands on Stile's cheeks. His eyes were open but his breath shallow. However, he was conscious when Derek kissed his lips.  
"I'm so so sorry...", he repeated, his own mantra which, so he hoped, could undo all of his actions by saying it over and over again.

While Derek turned around, he saw Malia.  
She paused her running and gazed towards the body in horror, clasping her hands over her mouth. 

Derek went to the door risking one last look at Stiles, Malia's Stiles.   
"Wait!", she shouted while calling the ambulance on her mobile.

He ran away, still feeling Stile's lips on his own. Derek wasn't sure if he could ever forget them.


End file.
